Fatal Attraction
by LetThisAccountDie
Summary: When they thought they could be togther, their duty and race kept the two apart. Wow, I suck at summaries. This is Aragorn and Legolas story. BL, Lemon, and possibly S&M. First chapter is pretty clean but if I don't get lazy and go on, it'll get,strange?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay! So this is an Aragorn and Legolas fanfic. It's based more off the movies than the books. I tried reading the books and failed epically. This is not my first fanfiction but it is my first to put online, so please review and be honest, I can take it. Not everything is accurate so if you are a huge LOR fan, please don't kill me. This was inspired by three songs: One- Your Love is My Drug by Kesha, Two- I just had sex by The Lonely Island feat. Akon, and Three-Gay Boyfriend by *insert name here*. The first chapter is probably nothing to people like me, it's not that bad. If I actually get past chapter one, you might want to be afraid for your innocence. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

The sun was beginning to set in the city of Minas Tirith. The warm summer breeze carried the scent of irises. Legolas lied in the large bed in center of his guest room, tracing invisible leaves across the dampened sheets with his thin fingers. Below him in the dining hall, all of Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood and Rivendell, were gathered together celebrating Aragorn and Arwen's newly bound marriage.

As one of Aragorn's closest friends and the royal prince of Mirkwood, it was his duty to represent the race of elves and attend the wedding ceremony. The blonde beauty gritted his teeth and quietly watched as his first love was married to another. He held his tongue and listened to the "well-wishings" and "blessings" uttered from the lips of fellow leaders for the king and his new queen.

During the middle of the marriage feast however, it all became too much for the elf. He told his men that he felt ill, whispered a half-hearted apology to his love and his wife, then retreated to his room and wept. When his eyes became too raw for more tears, the elven prince crawled in beneath the covers of his bed. As he lied there, hidden within the sheets, his mind wandered off back to only three months ago.

The ring had been destroyed and the battle for Middle-Earth was won. It was before Aragorn had taken his rightful place as the king of Gondor, while Frodo and the others were all catching up again. They were all resting in Rivendell. Legolas walked through the courtyard, his curtain of golden blonde hair swaying down his back as he did. While he climbed the stairs to his quarters, he caught glimpse of Aragorn in his own room.

The elf stood for awhile, and simply watched Aragorn. The man's wavy dark hair moved gently as he walked about the room, packing away his belongings for the upcoming journey. Legolas took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it was neat, before making his way into the future king of Gondor's room.

"In quite a hurry are we?" The elf's velvet voice startling the flustered man.

"Legolas, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Aye, I guess I am."

Legolas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You seem so distracted. What's wrong?"

"I…I do not know." Aragorn leaned against the bed post, and sighed deeply. Legolas walked over, stopping in front of him. Being a few inches shorter, the elf had to look up at the distraught man. "No matter your troubles, I will always be there for you." He offered a reassuring smile which Aragorn gladly returned.

"Thank you my friend. I know you will." As the autumn wind had made its way through the small open window, it brought along a leaf, which gently landed on Aragorn's head. A quiet giggle escaped Legolas' pink lips. Rising a little on his tip toes, he reached up and grabbed the in between his thumb and index finger.

He settled back to his original position, his finger's brushing against Aragorn's cheek as he did. The elf blushed lightly at the slight touch and tossed the leaf aside. The man caught sight of the reaction but only briefly before Legolas turned away. "Well perhaps I shall also prepare for the trip home."

As the blonde began taking his first steps towards the door, a feeling of uneasiness overcame the future king. He did not understand the sudden emotions yet found himself clenching his fists before calling out. "W-wait!" Legolas hesitated but eventually turned again to face his friend.

His ears were a dark pink but he tried to stay composed. "Yes?" His voice held much nervousness. Aragorn felt another wave of emotion, only this time much different. He found him reaching out and pulling Legolas into his arms. The taller man cupped his hand around the elven prince's chin then leaned down into a kiss. Legolas' cheeks grew hotter but he didn't retreat. Instead he wrapped his arms around Aragorn's for grip, making the kiss more intense were, in turn, Aragorn parted his lips slipping his tongue inside.

"Aye, we owe our lives to those brave little hobbits." Gandalf agreed with Gimli. "I wonder where that elf had run off to." The dwarf quickly scanned the courtyard. "Perhaps he is with our Lord Aragorn." Gandalf offered. Together they proceeded up the stairs, stopping at the open door of Aragorn's room. They stopped, not completely surprised of the scene before but in a faint daze no doubt. Gandalf tapped his staff on the hard wood door and cleared his throat.

Immediately, the two separated except for their hands being entangled. Both were breathing hard and red in the face. Gandalf smirked at the pair. "My dear elven prince, would you mind if I spoke alone with Aragorn?" Obvious amusement in his deep voice. Legolas headed for the door, forgetting that Aragorn and him still held hands. He stopped, exchanged a brief look of longing, then released his hand and walked to Gimli. Who smacked the elf's in approval. They walked from the room and galloped down the stone stairs.

"Well, I had come to see how you were dealing the coming changes. Though it seems that you are in good hands my friend."

On the dock, Legolas and Gimli sat until their friends were through with the private talk. "Aye, I'm happy for ya' lady. You've always had a thing for that man." Legolas jumped in defense. "I-I did not!" He stammered to get out. The hairy dwarf had a wicked grin on his face. The elf slowly calmed down. "Was it that obvious?" His voice was innocent. "Aye, yet somehow that thick headed fool Aragorn never noticed once. Well, I guess not until now. Anyhow, I wish happiness for both of ya'."

Then the blonde elven prince was back in the room alone, beneath the drying covers alone. As the sun finally disappeared from sight, more tears found their way down his smooth face once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Aragorn grew tired, many of his guests were either rowdy or lazy from drunkenness. Arwen sensed her husband's weariness and leaned over into his ear. "My love, go and rest. I can remain and represent for us both." Her plump lips moved in such graceful movements, he almost missed her words. The lips he was watching reminded him of another elf, one with an even greater beauty. "My king?" Aragorn jumped from his daydream. "Yes, my queen?" She smiled with a gentle mock.

"Please, you need some sleep." He piped up in protest. "Nay, I do not! And how could I leave you here, alone?" He looked around the great feasting hall, men huddled together belching out drinking songs here, while others smashed glass plates and cups against the walls there. It amazed him how a single liquid could bring forth so much chaos.

Arwen followed his gaze. "You are the ruler of these people, and how can you rule with one eye closed, hmm?" He turned to speak but she placed her pale finger to his lips. "I will not have you resist me any more. Go on, before I change my mind." He bent down for a quick, soft kiss before he rose from the table and headed towards the door that lead to the royal quarters. All the while, his guards following close behind.

Aragorn tried to sleep but with no avail. So instead of lying alone in his massive bed, the newly wed man decided to take a stroll in the castle grounds. In the silent night, a bright honey moon hung low in the sky. Aragorn walked to the special garden he had planted for his betrothed. The flowers, in their various shades and colors, created a light, soothing glow in the night.

He walked, leaving large footprints in the wet grass. In the near distance, the echo of harps and tambourines danced from the instruments held in the hands of pretty elves, acting as entertainment for their drunken men. Aragorn slumped down on the white, stone bench centered in the middle of the garden. He ran a brawny hand through his tangled brown hair.

His face became buried in his hands, as he heaved deep sighs of uncertainty. Everything in his life seemed to be falling apart, yet it felt like he was the only one to who took notice. "What's troubling you on such a…joyous evening?" His head snapped up, locking onto the very one making his world so unstable. "Legolas, I thought you retired for the night." The elf tucked a strand of hair behind his pointed ear. "My stomach felt uneasy so, I came for some fresh air. Shouldn't you be at dinner celebrating with your…_wife_?"

"I-I was tired but I couldn't sleep so I…came for some fresh air." He chuckled quietly at as the scenario before them played out. Legolas nodded knowingly then hesitantly sat down next to Aragorn on the bench. They sat silent for a long time, both afraid to speak. The only sounds were the night breeze and the occasional outburst emitting from the castle.

"Legolas?" At the sound of his name, he looked up hope lurking in his ice blue eyes.

"When will you be leaving for Mirkwood?" Legolas hid the hurt he felt from such a bunt question and answered, quicker than he had intended. "Tomorrow, before dawn I presume. Well, with that in mind, perhaps I should get some rest for the trip home. Excuse me my lord." He rose and hurried off back towards the castle entrance. Once he was safely out of hearing distance, even for his elfin ears, Aragorn cursed at himself for his stupidity. "Why did I let it end like this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Once he reached his quarters, Legolas sat down on the bed and curled his legs into his small chest. On his way there he had alerted his riders that they were to be packed and ready for departure at dawn. The elf knew when and where he was wanted, and it certainly wasn't here.

He reached over to the nightstand and wrapped his fingers around the silvery handle of his hair brush. With a simple movement that held much elegance, he removed his headdress and undid the single braid that ran down in the center of his hair in what seemed like a single motion.

In the large room that was dimly lit by an array of ivory candles, he sat brushing his pale, blonde hair while trying to convince himself that leaving was the right thing. They could have never been anything more than friends…right? He was a king, he was married, and he was human. Legolas' father already spoke of how shameful it was for Arwen to give up her elfin life for a human, so how could he feel any better about his son doing the same?

It was all so easy to figure out but so very hard to swallow. He knew how this would have to play out but knowing and doing are to very different things. Another time, another scene, could they have been together? Legolas grew tired of thinking because the more he tried to reason with himself, the closer he came to crying. He was preparing for bed when there was a knock at the hard wood door. It was the knock he had expected but dreaded.

Legolas took a deep breath, pulled a strand of hair behind his ear, and then reached for the cold, metal handle. The door revealed Aragorn, face turned up in pain. "…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-I didn't mean to…" He trailed off. The words not seeming to form properly. For a while, the two stood in a nerve-wrecking silence. Legolas began to fidget at the awkwardness.

Aragorn caught the movement and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I-I guess I'll be going." He turned away but gripped onto the handle. He was obviously reluctant to leave and Legolas was ready to take the opportunity.

"Aragorn, won't you come in?" Legolas felt a sense of empowerment after taking such a bold step. Aragorn happily took the invitation. When he passed the threshold Legolas stuck his head out to make sure no one saw him enter before promptly closing the door.

Before Legolas however had turned around, Aragorn had his hands on the elf's thin waist. He leaned down and kissed the untainted flesh of his neck, earning a hushed moan from the other. Legolas whipped around, placing his hands on Aragorn's shoulders.

"What took us so long my king?" Aragorn sighed. "I'm simply a fool. I should have whisked you away years ago." Then Aragorn stared into Legolas' eyes and noticed the rawness of the skin. "Look, I've made you cry again. I can never do anything right, I suppose."

Quickly Legolas shook his head in protest. "Do not blame yourself. I'm as much to blame as you…" As he was finishing his sentence, Aragorn had kissed him. He trailed his hands down then up, his destination obviously lying somewhere beneath the elf's royal tunic.

He began to undress the prince, tenderly kissing every part of his flesh that he saw fit, wanting to imprint his taste on his lips. Aragorn hoisted Legolas up and carried him to the bed. He lied down on top of him and began ripping his own clothes off.

The rest happened so fast, that I felt like a faded dream when the two awoke naked, and sore, and tangled together in a way that made them wish that they'd never have to wake up again.

Legolas' head rested in the crook of Aragorn's neck. "Aragorn?" Legolas whispered in a seductive tone, one he didn't intend on. "Yes my dear?" came the sleepy reply. The elf giggled slightly. "Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." Aragorn suppressed a smile and placed a kiss atop the blonde's head.

There than came an soft knock at the door. They both sat, eyes bulged. Legolas answered. "Yes?" "Sir, we are ready to depart whenever you are." It was one of his elfin attendants. "Of course. I'll be out momentarily." "Yes sir." There was his soft footsteps leading away from the room.

Legolas sighed sadly. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He slipped out of bed and headed towards the wardrobe. He was intercepted by Aragorn. "You do not have to leave. You can stay here…with me." Legolas laughed shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid I can not. You are married, you are a king. I'm sorry but our story has no happy ending." His voice choked up near the end.

Aragorn brushed back silky locks and stared into icy blues. "I will write you the perfect happy ending." The elf chuckled again. He had seen this determination before and he knew better than to go up against a man like Aragorn. "And what do you plan on doing?" He paused.

"I have yet to conjure up a plan but I can promise you this: no matter how long it'll take, I will come for you. Just promise you'll wait, okay?" The elfin smile was as bright as last night's honeymoon. "Cross my heart." He perked up on the tips of his toes for a kiss, which Aragorn happily gave.

THE END


End file.
